escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Bretman Rock
Bretman Rock, nicknamed The Playboy, is recruited by Nikita Dragun to venture into Purgatory and rescue their deceased friends from The Collector’s Museum of the Dead, with the promise of there being cute boys there. Alongside him are Joey Graceffa, Matthew Patrick, Jael, and Ryu. Once the portal to Purgatory opens, Joey and Bretman both manage to make it in, but it closes before Nikita, Matt, Jael, and Ryu can get through, also trapping Bretman and Joey in Purgatory, which Bretman becomes worried about. Upon seeing all of Joey’s dead friends inside their glass cases, he doesn’t know what to do. Once they are freed and start fighting with Joey, he puts it together that Joey had a part in all of their deaths, scared that he might be the next one to die. After the group uses the Gaurdian Angel Stone, he reunites with Matt and Nikita, happy to see them again. However, once they yet again realize that there are more keys than survivors, he get’s upset at Nikita that she brought him here. He is then promised by Nikita that he’d be saved. He is then voted into The Story Challenge against Alex Wassabi. However, Joey takes Alex’s place to prove to the group that he’s trustworthy. Bretman loses the challenge but survives. He is forced into The Pirate's Blood Challenge against Joey and Alex. He finishes first. He doesn’t show much remorse for Alex’s death, upset that Alex voted for him to lose The Story Challenge previously. He is then voted into The Raptor’s Feeding Pit Challenge against Rosanna Pansino. He wins and watches Rosanna die for a second time. He, Joey, and Colleen Ballinger discover the Soul Jar, but unlike Joey and Colleen, he doesn’t recognize any of the faces shown. He is then betrayed by The Sorceress, who had supposedly killed The Collector. However the Collector came back to life, and resumed her fight with the Sorceress. While they were fighting, he, Joey, and Colleen run from her new exhibit, which were monsters from different eras. Bretman get‘s The Cosmic Sphere and uses it to open a portal to safety. He and Colleen walk in, but Joey stays behind. The portal closes and Bretman is left shocked, but alive. Role Episode 1 - Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Nikita Dragun invites Bretman to join them on their quest to the Museum of the Dead and rescue their friends, claiming that there would be cute boys there. He doesn’t exactly know what he get’s himself into, becoming frightened upon seeing the glass cases containing Joey’s dead friends. He becomes split from the group, along with Joey and Gabbie Hanna. The episode ends with him and the group releasing and then running away from the Mummy. Episode 2 - The Museum of Death: Part 2 Bretman and the group enter the Sands of Egypt and meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. Bretman decides to vote for Timothy (despite him being his "Asian Brother). Timothy doesn't go into the challenge however, instead Tana and Justine's cards get pulled. He wishes them luck and tells them that he'll see them on the other side. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon Bretman and the group infiltrate the Garuda's nest. While there he collects some gold coins that had rained from the sky. Later he gets captured by the Garuda and has some of his coins taken from him. Episode 4 - A Wedding To Die For Bretman was captured along with all the other males and was forced to find the dragon spear, but in order to do that they had to complete 4 tasks (Bretman completing the first task). He gets jealous when he learns that he wasn't able to "entertain" the Emperor. Episode 5 - Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate At voting, Bretman and the other guests (except Colleen) vote against Joey. Despite the five votes against him, Joey doesn't go into the challenge and Tana and Gabbie's cards are chosen instead. Wanting to save both of their friends, Bretman and the group leave the lounge to help Tana and Gabbie, only to see them get killed by the Black Knight instead. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror Bretman was chosen by Nikita to go into the maze alongside Joey to rescue Alex. Bretman goes in second to go into the maze to rescue both Nikita and Alex. Although, after he opens the second gate, he is captured by The Minotaur. Bretman, Nikita and Alex are all saved by Joey only to find out that Joey has the option to either vote himself into the final death challenge or voting Alex and Bretman in. He chooses to vote himself in. Once Colleen is revealed to be voted into The Minotaur's Maze Challenge, it was most likely that he voted Colleen in. Episode 7 - Be Careful What You Wish For Bretman was chosen to tell a story to the group using items that the challengers found, even though his story was said to be better than Joey's. Joey won the challenge by getting 2 votes from Ro and Alex. Bretman, however was saved from death when Fatima didn't write his name but someone else's name to be killed. Episode 8 - Cursed Treasure Bretman was forced to undertake the Pirate's Test. Finishing 1st in all 3 parts of the test. Despite allowing Joey to catch up to him by forgetting to take sail on the third part of the challenge, he still finished the entire challenge in 1st place. Voting History Quotes * “The party’s here!” * "Joey killed all these bitches... And I'm like, am I next?" * ”The possibilities are endless...~” - Bretman‘s thoughts on being able to command The Collector’s Guards. * "This beef jerky looking ass bitch comes out of nowhere." - After seeing the Mummy. * "If you’re not above 30, you’re broke and I don't speak broke." * "This broke bird stole my coins!" - After being captured by the Garuda. * ”I’m just middle class now...” - In response to his half his coins being stolen. * ”That’s the fakest shit I’ve ever seen.” - After Joey gives Colleen Ballinger half his coins to try and reconcile. * “Haiyah, bitch!” * ”I would’ve entertained the HELL out of the Emperor.” * ”We only have a few hours before we’re turned into setting powder!” * ”We’re all unholy bitches.” * "Prove yourself, Duchess." - His confessional after voting for Colleen Ballinger. * ”I will outperform anybody.” * ”I do not give a shit about being voted in right now, because my craft is storytelling, honey.” * ”You think you know a bitch.” * ”Tana... She could read backwards, she was really actually smart if she shut the fuck up. As long as we tape her mouth, we can get out of here.” - Bretman trying to convince Joey to revive Tana Mongeau. * ”What’d you wish for, Joey?” * ”Karma’s a bitch.” * ”Bitch, I'm Moana.” * ”And when I’m hurt, I’m not afraid to kill a bitch.” * ”Goodbye, mi amore.” - After beating Rosanna Pansino in The Raptor’s Feeding Pit Challenge. * “Honey, I was never in an exhibit to begin with.” * "The Sorcerer (Sorceress) is faker than me! And how can you out-fake me?" Thumbnails Ep3.jpg Download (4)-0.jpeg Gallery BRETMAN ROCK'S PROMO VIDEO! - Escape The Night S4 Playboy.jpg|Bretman's Promo Poster brett.png|Bretman joins Nikita Dragun, Joey Graceffa, and Matthew Patrick on their mission. JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. 7909C96A-9F49-46A3-B484-D1B95DA8DCEA.jpeg|Bretman’s confessional in Season 4. Giphy (22).gif Giphy (5).gif brett intro.png|Bretman as he appears in the Season 4 intro. C39A345C-02D6-44C9-B840-F34E908AECCB.jpeg|Bretman at the Season 4 lounge. 7E40F014-4D72-4F38-9C55-0977D81796E3.jpeg|Bretman votes for Timothy DeLaGhetto. Giphy-1.gif 037A526C-9689-4FD4-9291-8C0E94412367.jpeg|Bretman votes for Alex Wassabi. 17622373-709C-4CA0-9E4A-352791E22447.jpeg|Bretman votes for Joey Graceffa. 174EFA52-4A47-4931-BF0D-EB5572904244.jpeg|Bretman votes for himself. 70C4B84D-541F-4FB9-A64E-1AB025F51B58.jpeg|Bretman in The Story Challenge. C95EEDEF-0688-41AF-89CF-C03881D11243.jpeg|Bretman and the group react to seeing Colleen Ballinger for the first time after being revived. DD3BD001-6069-4309-AB82-2B24660B9869.jpeg|Bretman in The Pirate’s Blood Challenge. 8BF509AB-B7A3-4A55-8550-F790CB789B1D.jpeg|Bretman and Joey Graceffa reacting to the second death of Alex Wassabi. 4EE51875-C086-4044-916F-0928D3D0424F.jpeg|Bretman uses The Pirates' Key on one of The Collector’s Vault’s locks. Bret and Ro.png|Bretman and Rosanna Pansino on set. Season 4 crew.png|Bretman and Rosanna Pansino, Tana Mongeau, Colleen Ballinger, Alex Wassabi, and Joey Graceffa on the set of Season 4. B0515CA6-A84A-4D27-B6A9-F49C0FEE9437.jpeg|Bretman votes for Rosanna Pansino. 890722F5-0B7F-445B-B67F-05A15C8BF774.jpeg|Bretman in The Raptor’s Feeding Pit Challenge. 6DC351AB-210C-4B21-BB6B-62CA30DD4A5E.jpeg|Bretman reacting to Rosanna Pansino’s second death. F9F854DF-F99B-4A35-A1DD-4DB880759ABE.jpeg|Bretman unlocks one of The Collector’s Vault’s locks with The Dinosaur Key. 2FB3646F-FDAF-4DF8-B946-5DD43932BD32.jpeg|Bretman, Joey Graceffa, and Colleen Ballinger discover the Jar of Souls. A0059AC1-533E-4C95-8505-7D5CECC1C4AF.jpeg|Bretman uses The Cosmic Sphere to open a portal out of Purgatory. 88634506-7936-4E45-AEED-9F50253E3236.jpeg|Bretman and Colleen Ballinger escape Purgatory without Joey Graceffa. Trivia * Bretman is the only guest of Season 4 that didn't appear in previous seasons. * Due to all other guests having died in previous seasons, Bretman is the only guest in Season 4 to be surrounded by a glow when introduced. ** The exceptions to this are Joey, who is the host, and Nikita and Matt, who won Season 3. * Bretman was thrown into Season 4 as a twist, the trailer showing he will aid Joey in freeing the fallen guests from the Collector's Museum of the Dead. * Similar to Matt Haag, Destorm Power, Nikita Dragun, and Teala Dunn. Bretman is disliked by a majority of the fan-base with many taking issues with him winning Season 4 even though he wasn't an all-star and the spiteful nature he had towards both Ro and Alex for not voting for him in the Story challenge even when both were killed choosing to cheer for Alex's death and voting Ro in to the Raptor feeding Pit Challenge out of spite for her not voting for him. Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Protagonists Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Characters Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Guest Category:Season 4 Guest Category:Winners